Arrow (Roy)
by watermelloncat
Summary: My own storylne, set at a point where Thea knows Roy is working with team Arrow but isn't working with them herself. I don't know if those factors fit in with the original storyline - it's been awhile since I last watched it. May add to it later on, but it's just been sitting around for about a year so I thought I'd post it. Hopefully I'll come up with a better name later. Cheers


Roy shivered as he flung up his hood on his jacket to avoid the rain. He shoulders shock as he wondered towards his house after recon detail. It had been around a year that he had been working with the Arrow, keeping a watch over the Glades. Normally he enjoyed it, the adrenaline rush and the mystery that coursed through his veins every time he went out. Tonight, was different though. Unlike the usual energy he felt throughout his body, he felt extremely rundown and cold.

"Hey! Where were you?" Thea startled him, stepping out of a car that he swore hadn't been there a moment ago. "When I invite you to dinner, I expect you to show up." She said authoritivly. "I'm sorry, I just don't feel like being around people right now." Roy mumbled failing to tell Thea that Oliver had put him on recon that night. "What did I tell you about walking around here at night, it's dangerous." "I could say the same about you." Thea retaliated. "I know these streets like the back of my hand. Not much danger is going to come to me, but you need to get home." Roy replied calmly. "I came here to find you and I want an answer. Why didn't you come?" Thea demanded. "I told you I don't feel like being around people. I'm sorry I would have called but I didn't know what to say." He partially lied looking at the ground kicking a stone with his shoe. "Well anything would have been better than nothing." Thea bit back. "Well, I know for next time" Roy muttered, punctuating the sentence with a sniff. Thea would have pressed the matter further but she had noticed how tired he looked, the way his shoulders were slumped and his head down, she didn't want to keep him out longer than necessary. "I'll see you at work tomorrow then" she said more kindly, forgetting the matter for now. "See ya" Roy said before turning away and walking back into his house.

It was around 11:30 when Oliver heard the front door slam loudly before seeing Thea stalk into the apartment and sink down into a couch. "I'm taking it your talk with Roy didn't go well." He smirked a little. "Urgh, I don't know. He just annoys me sometimes." Thea huffed. "He's been acting so weird for the last few weeks, I just don't know why." She continued when Oliver remained silent. "I've tried talking to him but he won't say anything." Oliver sat up straighter and looked his younger sister in the eyes "Roy isn't the kind of person to share his emotions." "I know, that much I've figured out by now." Thea rolled her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" Oliver asked, concerned for Thea. "Nah, I'm just going to go to bed." She said getting up and giving her brother a hug and a kiss before heading up the stairs.

Death was Roy's first thought when he woke up the next morning. He shivered as he rolled over to gather more blankets from his bed. Snuggling back down he let out a sigh of comfort until his breath caught making him cough. Noticing afterward that his throat felt as if it was on fire. Rolling onto his back he mopped about the fact that he was indefinitely sick. He had suspected that he might have been getting sick the previous day, but he had hoped for the best. Hope is for suckers. Not wanting to get up he mistakenly glanced at the clock, 8:42. Great, that meant that he had around 20 minutes to get to the Arrow Cave to train with Oliver. Thankfully it was his strong will that got him out of bed, if it didn't Oliver might have shot him in the leg again.

By Oliver's watch Roy was 2 minutes late when he stumbled down the stairs. "Enjoy your sleep in?" He teased. "What sleep in?" Roy mumbled. "You're two minutes late." Oliver reprimanded, he would have been tougher on him, but Roy looked so tired it made him look as childlike as he could get. "Wow, what a difference, two minutes!" Roy exclaimed sarcastically. "Moving on" Oliver mumbled to himself. "I thought we'd start with Archery" he said throwing Roy his bow and quiver.

Oliver and Roy had been training for a few hours when Oliver knocked Roy to the ground for the fourth time that day. "You're not moving very quickly this morning" Oliver noted, giving Roy a hand up. "Just didn't sleep much last night" Roy muttered straightening up. "Right that's enough for today." Oliver said putting the bow-staffs down. "I have to head off to work, if you want something to do you could check inventory." Oliver advised Roy before gathering his things and heading out.

"Where's Oliver?" Felicity asked when she walked into the Arrow Cave, seeing Roy staring blankly into space. "Uh… he uh, went to work." Roy told her running his hand down his face, trying to get out of his daze. "What have you been doing today?" Felicity asked moving to her desk and putting her stuff down. "Oliver and I trained this morning, and when he left I took inventory." Roy informed her, gathering up the rest of the inventory he hadn't put away yet. "Are you okay, Roy?" Felicity inquired, noticing how tired Roy looked and how his face had an unusual pale colour to it. "Yeah, I just don't feel that great today." Roy said before clearing his throat, noticing that his voice was disappearing. Although Roy might not share how he is feeling with other people, Felicity was an exception. Something that she was eternally grateful for. She sighed and made her way over to Roy and raised her hand to feel his forehead. "I'm fine" Roy said trying to duck away from her hand. Unfortunately, his reaction time was slow today and she had her hand firmly placed on his head within seconds. "You're a little warm, but no obvious fever yet." Felicity sighed, looking at Roy with sympathy. "Why don't you go home and get some rest?" She suggested a motherly look appearing on her face. "Nah, I got work soon" Roy told her as he went to head up the stairs. "Roy, if your sick I really don't think that you should- "Felicity was interrupted. "It'll be fine Felicity." Roy assured her making his way up the stairs, then stopping to say, "Just don't tell anyone, especially not Oliver." Felicity scoffed sarcastically "Course not, wouldn't want to ruin your image."

When Thea walked into Verdant she expected to find Roy in the main area, which was where he wasn't. "By God if he's late" She muttered to herself shaking her head. She continued to walk around, thinking of what she would say to him if he was late, he had already pissed her of a bit last night. Thankfully when she entered the store room she found him unpacking bottles. "And here I was thinking you were late." Thea said smiling making her way over to him. "Sorry, I was down in the basement so I thought I'd just come here and start early." He explained, his voice gravelly. Which did not go unnoticed by Thea. "Have you been smoking?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him. "That's a wild accusation. You know I don't approve of that sort of stuff." Roy defended, remembering the time when he gave Thea her purse back, telling her that her smoking was a 'filthy habit.' "I know. But it doesn't hurt to check" Thea mumbled coming closer to Roy. "Oliver told me you've been having trouble sleeping" Thea mentioned her voice full of concern. "It's nothing" Roy dismissed. "Don't tell me it's nothing Roy. Have you seen how tired you look?" Thea asked sounding slightly irritated. "I'm sorry. But there's not much I can do about it now. We've got work to do." Roy apologised. "God, why are you so stubborn?" Thea asked rhetorically. "But I guess you're right, we do have work to do. I'll be down stairs writing up the new drink orders." She told him before heading down stairs.

She was just about finished writing down the last of the drink orders when Roy came into the area carrying a broom. "How do you think it looks?" She asked him, gesturing to the neatly written orders. "Beautiful, just like you" he complemented and smiled as best he could manage as he began to sweep the floors. "You, Roy Harper. Know exactly how to knock a girl off her feet" Thea replied seductively as she walked towards him. "I try my best" Roy smirked as she wrapped him in a hug. "You really do look tired, Roy" Thea said pulling away. "Have you thought about maybe taking a break from all this crimefighting and stuff?" She asked him. "Believe me, even if I had the choice to do that. There would still be no time for me to take a break." Roy told her a weary look in his eyes. Thea sighed, she knew how dedicated Roy could be to something when he put his mind to it. There was no way even she could convince him to take time away from it all. "Just promise me that you'll take some time to look after yourself, and get some rest eventually. Okay?" Thea asked desperately. "Okay" Roy confirmed before they heard footsteps approaching them.

Diggle walked into the main entrance of the club to find Roy and Thea talking intently to each other. With Roy leaning heavily on the broom he was holding, as if he wasn't strong enough to support his own weight. He didn't think much of it, just that Oliver had probably kicked his arse at training that morning. When he entered the main room Thea and Roy turned to look at him after hearing his footsteps. "Felicity sent me a text message, she wants us to head down to the basement" he told Roy who looked at Thea. "It's fine. Go, I can sort all this out here" she said taking the broom from him.

"They're a part of some illegal betting agency, with connections to the Mafia of some place that I'm not even going to try and pronounce." Felicity informed Diggle and Roy when they had entered the basement. Diggle moved his way over to the computer and mouthed the words to the place's name. "No, I'm not even going to try and pronounce that either" He gave up and walked back to the table Oliver normally sat at. "What exactly are they doing in Starling City?" Roy asked moving over to look at the computer screen. "I'm not 100% sure but I think it might have something to do with a cage fighting tournament that is taking place in the Glades." Felicity guessed. "Sound familiar to you?" Diggle asked Roy. "Yeah. The Cage Fights take place once every year. They're done illegally but no one really cares because they provide a source of entertainment." Roy recalls. "You ever been to one?" Diggle asks. "And please don't say you've been in one" Felicity quickly adds. "I haven't been in one, but my dad took me to one the year before he died. I haven't been back since." Roy reassured them. "Do you remember anything about them, like who was there or anything?" Diggle asks. "People come from all around the Glades to bet on the off chance that they can make good money. But I don't remember seeing any Mafia or that kind of sort." Roy mentions. "Well must be a new idea they're trying out." Oliver said entering the basement. "Do we have a lead on where they might be meeting?" Oliver asks Felicity. "Not as we speak. But I'm running scans throughout the city to check radio and cellular waves" she tells him. "All right" Oliver says grabbing his bow and quiver from the cabinet, "I'm going to talk with the Russian Mafia to see if they know anything about this." "Be careful!" Felicity tells him as he mounts the stairs. "They're friends, Felicity" Oliver reassures her. "Still creeps me out though" Felicity mumbles under her breath.

It had been around an hour since Oliver had left, they were all still in the basement waiting on information. Diggle was cleaning and reassembling his guns, Roy was half asleep leaning his head against the desk, while Felicity was checking the scans she was running across the city. "Oliver's found a lead." Diggle says paraphrasing the text Oliver just sent him. "Where is it?" Felicity asked turning her chair around. "On the corner of Maxwell Street and Turk Avenue… No idea where that is." Diggle says, his eyebrows creasing together. "It's an abandoned stock warehouse on the South side, probably 20 minutes from here." Roy told them sitting up. "You know how to find it?" Diggle asked. Roy nodded. "Oliver's coming back here, he's got some files that might help us." Diggle mentioned. "One of us needs to go scout it out." He continued, looking at Roy. "I'll go. I know the area" he said getting out of his chair. "Roy can't go!" Felicity objected. "What, why not?" Roy asked shocked and a little confused. Felicity gestured for him to come over to her. "If you're not feeling well I wouldn't suggest going out at night. Especially not while potentially being around dangerous criminals" she whispered so Diggle wouldn't hear. "Felicity it'll be fine, I know the area. It's just recon anyway. It's not like I'll be engaging with anyone" Roy assured her. Felicity looked hesitant but allowed him to go, only because she realised that he was their best option.

It was silent in the basement as they waited for Roy to provide them with information, Oliver had gotten back half an hour ago. They were analysing the files that Oliver had been given when Diggle suddenly asked, "have you two noticed that Roy's been acting a little strange today?" Oliver shrugged not really paying attention. "He's not feeling very well." Felicity said calmly, until she realised that she had broken her promise. "Oh my God! He told me not to tell you that! Why can't I keep my mouth shut?" Words fell out of her mouth. "Felicity, focus. When did he tell you this?" Oliver said slowly, trying to calm her down. "Earlier this morning" She said feeling slightly guilty. "And you still let him go out tonight?" Oliver asked in disbelief. "Well I did try to stop him, but he wouldn't listen" she defended. Before anyone could say anymore Felicity's phone rang. "It's Roy" she said answering it. "Hey Roy, I'll just put you on speaker" she told him, pressing the button and setting it down on the table. "Have you guys found anything from the files?" he asked, his voice noticeably worse than it was that morning, causing the rest of them to look at each other in question and concern. "No, not at the moment" Felicity answered, flipping through some more pages. "How's everything going with you? Have you seen anything suspicious?" she asked him. "No, nothings been going on here" he said looking around the streets from his vantage point from the fire escape. "There's been people around – "he was interrupted as his breath caught and he muffled a few coughs into his hoodie sleeve, the sound being heard by his team mates through the phone. "but no one's gone in or out of the building" Roy finished his sentence when he had recovered. "Roy report back here, let's call it a night" Oliver suggested, desperate for him to get out of the cold of the night.

When Roy returned Oliver, Felicity and Diggle were in a conversation over the fact the Felicity and Diggle were sceptical that the file information was fake. "I've told you, they are friends of mine and they owe me. They wouldn't give me false information." Oliver reassured them. As Roy walked down the stairs he watched as the team looked at him their eyes all filled with concern, he had no doubt that Felicity had told them his situation. But right now, he didn't really care. "We just need to keep looking." Oliver continued. "All right then" Felicity said regrouping and gathering some papers. "I'll run these pictures through facial recognition" she said walking over to her computer. The rest of them walked over to the front table and resumed looking over the information. "Do you think that the Police would know anything about this?" Diggle asked. "They might do, but they wouldn't have any information that we don't have in here. Also, I wouldn't count on Captain Lance helping us." Oliver replied. "And the same would go for A.R.G.U.S I'm guessing?" Roy mentioned, his voice barely over the volume of a whisper. Oliver pursed his lips in agreement. "Roy if you're unwell we don't mean to keep you here" Oliver told him sympathetically. "Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Roy nodded his head and closed his eyes tiredly, giving in, before saying goodbye and climbing the stairs.

When Roy reached the club level he was surprised to see it empty. "Slow night?" He asked Thea who was cleaning up behind the bar. "Roy your voice?" She squeaked rushing over to him. Roy nodded knowing what she was going to say, "I know, I'm going home now" he rasped. "I'll drive you" Thea volunteered. "No, you've still got to finish up here" he dismissed. "Don't be silly, there is no way you can drive like this. I can do all this tomorrow." Thea demanded, already pulling Roy out the door.

"God, It's cold in here." Thea shivered as they entered Roy's house. "It's not too bad, it's been worse earlier in the week." Roy mentioned, putting his keys on the shelf. "No wonder you're sick" Thea exclaimed in disbelief that a house could be this cold. "It's getting late I should head home. You'll be fine without me, won't you?" Thea said looking at the time on her phone. "You could just stay here" Roy suggested "now's around the time when all the savages come out. You wouldn't be safe on your own out there, I'd be worried about you." "Guess you're right" Thea agreed, "and you shouldn't be worried about me right now. I should be worried about you" Thea said pushing Roy over to the bed. "Get some sleep."

The next morning Roy was still asleep when Thea woke up. She lay next to him for a while watching him as he slept, taking in the peaceful look on his face as she wondered 'when was the last time that he slept like this?' She knew that she eventually had to get back to work, so she got up as quietly as she could trying not to wake him. Sneaking around the house to get her bag she decided to leave him a note.

 _Roy,_

 _I've left for work by now. I know that you're still not feeling well, so don't bother coming in today. Call me if you need anything._

 _Love Thea_

She carefully placed the note on the shelf where she knew he would see it, then proceeded to walk out the door.

When she walked into Verdant she saw Oliver sitting at the bar reading over some papers. "Where were you last night? You didn't come back to the apartment." Oliver inquired looking up from the papers when he heard Thea walk in. "I was with Roy" she replied walking to the other side of the bar and putting her things down. "How is he?" Oliver asked, a concerned look washing of his face. "He was still asleep when I left" Thea recalled to him, starting to rearrange the bottles in the shelves. "God knows he needs it" Oliver said mostly to himself. "I left him a note telling him not to come in today" Thea told Oliver, who nodded in approval of the decision. It was silent for a while until Thea asked "how's your crusade going? Roy doesn't talk much about it." "Probably for your own safety" Oliver states matter-of-factly. "I'm Malcom Merlin's daughter and the Sister of the Arrow. I'm never going to be safe. And that was only two examples." Thea states, looking back over at him. Oliver sighed in defeated agreement. "It's relatively quiet at the moment. We're just tracking an illegal betting agency connected to the Mafia" Oliver told her. "That doesn't sound very quiet to me" Thea commented. "It's not the worst we've had" Oliver responded calmly. "Oliver!" Felicity interrupted from the entrance to the basement, "we've got another lead."

"Last night I ran the pictures through facial recognition and came up with a few results" Felicity explained to Oliver as she sat back down in her chair. "They all came up relatively empty, not many have been sighted around Starling City in a long time. Most of the others are in prison." "What about the ones left out?" Diggle said from where he was leaning against the front desk. "Well, that's where it gets tricky." Felicity said turning to face him. "This guy, Marvin Fulton" Felicity said pointing at his picture with her computer mouse. "Was spotted around the Glades a week ago. He was convicted of a number of crimes by the Starling City Police, but none of them are listed here." "Do you think that the Police deleted the records?" Diggle asked. "No, I hacked into the Police data base" Felicity admits holding her finger up to her lips, "and they didn't have any record of deleting his information, and it's been deleted from their system too." "Was he on your list?" Diggle directs at Oliver. "No, I don't think so. He seems pretty good at flying under the radar" Oliver said. "Do we have any information on him at all?" he continues. "Only that he grew up in the Glades, on the East side" Felicity reads off the screen. "Isn't that around where Roy lives?" Oliver inquires. "Would he know anything about him?" Diggle asks. "I don't know. But he's our best guess if we want to catch this guy." Felicity sighs. "Does this mean we have to bring him in?" Felicity asks guiltily, shrinking down in her chair. "I'm afraid so" Oliver says. "Dibs not calling him" Diggle announces backing away. "You've got this Felicity, you're nicer than I am" Oliver assigns, backing away as well. Felicity stares at them with an open mouth wanting to object, but knowing that an argument would get them nowhere.

When Roy awoke light was already streaming through the cracks in the curtains. He rolled over to find that Thea was no longer with him. After initial panic for a brief second, he realised that she had probably left for work. As he sat up he saw a note on the shelf. Getting up slowly he realised how much his muscles ached. Sure, they hurt pretty much all the time from training and crime fighting. But this was different, definitely due to sickness. After he read the note he put it back on the shelf and went back and sat down on his bed. God, he felt like shit, he thought as he put his head in his hands and felt the heat radiating off his forehead. Taking a deep breath, he decided to take a shower in the hope that it would make him feel better.

He felt a lot better after having a shower, letting the hot water ease the ache of his muscles. Walking out of the bathroom he heard his phone ringing and went over to pick it up. "Roy, I know you're still sick and should stay at home" Felicity waffled a bit, nervous energy coursing through her veins. "Felicity- "Roy coughed from his voice being out of practice that morning, "what do you need me to do?" he cut to the chase, knowing where the conversation was going. Felicity sighed "Roy, you know I wouldn't do this unless I had another choice" Felicity explained kindly. "But I ran some pictures through facial recognition last night, and we've found a guy but there are no written records of him" she continued to describe. "And we need you to come in" she finished sceptically. "Yeah, sure" Roy agreed. "O-only if you feel up to it!" she quickly added. "It's fine, Felicity. I'll be there soon" Roy assured her before hanging up and walking out the door.

"Is he coming in?" Oliver asked when Felicity put the phone down. She nodded then put her head in her hands "I wish there was another way." "I know, we all do. But he's our best hope, we need him." Oliver said coming over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. It pained them to do this, they all thought of Roy as sort of like their child and cared for him intently. They were always telling him not to overwork himself and take time off to rest. But now when he most needed that time, they had to call him in. 'The irony!' Felicity thought as they waited for Roy to arrive.


End file.
